match of the year? spinnet and wood?
by mexcel
Summary: will alicia and wood discover their are meant for each other or not. this is a fic about the trials love takes two school students through before the end of the year
1. Default Chapter

Note: I am known by friends to be kinda EXCELish I think I might the real version of her so if my writing is fast like super fast speed talking and no full stops I'm sorry I think I am a living ANIME character. bye Note I'm sorry because all those people who like Oliver and Katie stories but I thought I'd give Alicia a try. So here goes;  
  
Chapter #1------------a great start to the year----------  
  
Disclaimer- all Jkr's not mine except the plot so hahahahahahahaha at least I own something!  
  
Overall--- it's Alicia Spinnet's 2nd year at Hogwarts. This year is packed with fights, romance, suspense and some odd happenings only that could happen at Hogwarts.oh and the Weasley twins' mischievous plots.  
  
Alicia sat there amazed, the hall looked great for the sorting ceremony, with ribbons and flowers and the night sky in the ceiling looked perfect. People poured in to the hall, all with looks of hunger. Soon all were seated except the new first years that were still on the travel across the lake.  
  
"It looks like some new decorations have been used this time..." she made idle chat with Fred and George who sat on either side of her. Fred was leaning his head in his hand with his elbow on the table with a glazed look on his face and George was leaning his head on Alicia's shoulder, both with stomachs grumbling they sat up straight. George piped up;  
  
"If only we could eat them, they could make a yum desert." The twins both sighed and dreamed of a decorated desert. Percy eyed them both and chirped;  
  
"Do be more respectable and don't drool down your robes. You two are going to embarrass the whole school in front of the first years if you keep acting the way you are and did last year and ..." he was cut short.  
  
"Oh shut up Perce," said Fred as he kicked him from under the table. "We don't embarrass anybody, we just.entertain. Yeah" he looked to George for support.  
  
"Yeah we are innocent little entertainers."said George with a fake innocent face. Alicia scoffed. "Oh geeze look at Snape," his attention detoured to the staff table, "it looks like Quirrell has still got defense against the dark arts and Snape's not happy." Fred also looked up and got evil eyes looking back at him from Snape. Snape's glare gave Fred a shiver down his back. "He's too creepy!" he thought. He swung back and looked away from Snape as quick as possible. Alicia said very bravely;  
  
"Oh he's not that scary, he doesn't scare me" she smiled smugly and made herself look big and tough.  
  
"oh really would you be brave enough to say that to my face in my dungeon bedroom?" came a drawling cold voice from behind Alicia's neck, the breath blowing on her hair, making her tremble with goose-pimples and her hair stand on end. Fred and George hiccoughed and sniggered quietly out of Alicia's sight as she sat staring straight ahead. She was just about to answer but looked up to the teachers table and saw Snape sitting up there scowling at everyone. He hadn't moved so. She swung around to see her friend Oliver Wood standing there with the biggest smirk on his face, obviously pleased he had scared her.  
  
"I need to talk to you, George can you move one please?" George shifted one seat to the right and went back to tuning out his brain as Oliver took his seat and started to talk rather quick as the noise in the hall was ever growing..  
  
"Alright. The Gryffindor quidditch team is searching for some new recruits and I was hoping to get Angelina, Katie, Fred, George and you on the team, are you interested?" he leaned in close, ready to hear her answer with an anxious look on his cute face.  
  
"uhhh, yeah I'll have to try out for a position won't I ?," she said before it sunk in her head she might get to be on the quidditch team, a dream of since first year at Hogwarts "have you asked the other girls yet?" she asked him, he replied;  
  
"Yes, but I haven't asked Angie or Katie yet." At this remark the twins looked at Wood with one of those Weasley trademark "I'll kill you" looks. And Fred retorted "Wood, we are not girls, as much as you want everyone to be a girl so they can love and adore you, I can assure you we never were and never will be; girls." But after that both twins cackled and George added;  
  
"Well, Wood wouldn't know a girl if she sat on his lap and kissed him, he's too obsessed about quidditch; all he'd see in front of him would be a talking broomstick." At this they all laughed and Wood agreed he'd probably end up one day as a quaffle. At that Wood stood up and went to find the two real girls; Angelina and Katie and said he'd be back to sit in that spot for the sorting ceremony. The adorably humble boy always had many female admirers but he shrugged it off, or was too blinded by his love of quidditch to notice.  
  
The first years were led into the hall by McGonagall and everyone watched intently. The hat sang and names were called. "Cho Chang!" called McGonagall and a nervous girl walked up and put on the hat. Fred nudged George and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah pretty cute." They both agreed. "What was that?" whispered Katie and the twins denied they said a word. "Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat. Fred and George said "aww." and "damn." "She would've made a good Gryffindor." Said Fred as a quick excuse to a frown from Katie who sat opposite him. Slowly the hat got through the students and everyone cheered for their new house members but they all began to get restless and fidgety.  
  
Soon enough, and finally! Thought the twins, the sorting was done and food was the thought for everyone. The plates filled and everyone dug in. Wood sat next to Alicia talking about nothing other than quidditch and saying how good it will be to have the best team and how one day he wanted to be keeper and captain and his ideal dream would be to play professional Quidditch in the world cup. He kept reminding and stressing to the twins and Alicia that tomorrow afternoon was the tryout for the team. Percy tried to get some words in but Wood dominated the conversations. He was obviously excited about the year to come but more likely the quidditch to come.  
  
The next day came all too soon. Alicia drifted through her lessons imagining herself on the team when all too suddenly she was being dragged from her room to go to the tryout by Angelina and Katie. She sat in line on the bench in the locker room waiting her turn to be called out. The twins were called out, first Fred then George. They came back hot and red faced, they had to try a little of two positions and said they both thought they might get in as beaters. Wood came in and called out Angelina next (Oliver was already on the team, he's a chaser and reserve keeper), she too came back red faced and sweaty but looked pleased. She said she felt she did well and had a good chance. Next went Katie she returned a little dirty, she told Alicia she'd fallen off after a bludger knocked her broom when she tried to dodge it. Now Alicia was getting nervous, her heart rate raised and her palms started sweating. She heard her name and stood up, she looked to the others and got thumbs up from them and allowed herself to be escorted out by Wood. Just as they left the lockers there was a series of bangs and screeches- the tell tale signs that fred and George had let off some fireworks to entertain themselves in the locker room but it was a mystery to many how they acquired such Hogsmead products when they were only second years. Alicia knew that they had pilfered a certain map in their first year that allowed them to gain access to Hogsmead and they occasionally went on expeditions there for supplies. As Oliver escorted Alicia out he told her to relax and just enjoy it and feel which position she felt better at, to try her hardest in it.  
  
With all that in mind she tried the beater position, and wasn't feeling the natural talent for it so she tried the chaser position. She loved this position and let herself go, forgetting her nerves she flew with passion and felt the judges on the ground watching her. They were Oliver Wood the fourth year, Tim Masterson and Elijah Richards the seventh years and the only 3 team members at that point. She caught and threw the quaffle with ease, feeling her hair flick through the wind, she thought to herself; "I remember how good this felt last year but imagine doing this in front of the whole school!." She was called to ground and saw the boys were taking notes. They said they'd need time to decide on the new recruits so she could go and wait in the locker room with the others.  
  
She walked gleefully back, certain she did her best and sat next to her friends when she finally noticed that the team only needed four players and there were five candidates; one wasn't going to be on the team!. Fred and George sat playing knuckles; a muggle game and the girls chatted about their holidays. Fred came up with a scheme and whispered it to George, he got George to distract the girls, he stood in front of them and asked "what are your um, views on..keeping candles in the castle, because of .your hair catching fire?!", the girls looked at him with bewildered looks. Meanwhile Fred snuck over to the taps and quietly filled his cupped hands with water (automatic taps) and crept up behind Katie and let the water out over her head. She squealed and jumped up and punched him in the arm. The twins laughed hysterically and then the girls giggled too. Katie lunged at Fred and was going to punch him again but Fred pleaded truce and Katie vowed to return his prank one day. After the prank they all sat discussing how they went in the tryouts when finally they were called out to see the Gryffindor's team boys. They all stood awaiting their fate in a row like soldiers, when finally Elijah spoke up;  
  
" now, you were all fantastic players, and the first new team players will be.....the Weasley twins as beaters," they jumped into the air and clapped hands then turned to the girls for hugs, "ahem...next we have the new chasers........Angelina...," this was followed by broad grins and hugs, " and Katie...," more smiles and hugs but then Alicia realized there was no more positions to be filled and felt her stomach fall, "and last of all, our reserve chaser...and not because anyone's better than anyone....Alicia." she felt her face replace the frown with a smile and screamed "oh yeah!" and hugged the girls and the twins. They were formally introduced to Tim, Elijah and Oliver (even if they knew each other, Elijah liked to be formal) and Wood gave Alicia a big hug and congratulations then they went back to the lockers to change. They all were busy talking like parrots, discussing everything and anything quidditch; the whole team was elated and felt they could win the competition this year as they had the best team.  
  
Alicia felt like nothing could bring her down now, as she strode into the hall feeling hungry at the sight of the feast on the house tables. The whole team agreed to go in at separate times so not to give away that they were the new team for Gryffindor but naturally everyone figured it out straight away, there are not many secrets in Hogwarts!. Wood went in with Alicia then the twins and the other girls then Tim and Elijah after them. That's when it hit Alicia that Marcus Flint would still be on the Slytherin team. She hated him, he had tried to impress her in her first year and also tried to kiss her on one occasion and she felt like he was always looking at her up and down and planning something. Flint was a fifth year and captain and keeper of the Slytherin team, but luckily for Alicia Wood knew how to deal with him or rather get rid of him. Alicia always felt safe with Wood or the twins. When the team had made their way into the hall they sat in a bunch at the farthest end of the table. Elijah stated to them all that practice would be Tuesdays and Thursdays afternoons and try not to be late. He wanted a cooperative team for the first match.  
  
"Oh yeah? first practice tomorrow then?." Wood questioned.  
  
"Yep" answered Tim.  
  
"Right. Cool, let's whoop some Slytherin butt this year." Said Katie and they all agreed.  
  
"Do I come to practice too?" asked Alicia uncertainly.  
  
"Of course, if I fill in as keeper we need you as a chaser, so you have to be in practice and as fit as anyone here" replied Wood. She smiled at this news; it was like as if she would be playing full time and was an equal part of the team.  
  
Alicia shared a room with her friends Angelina and Katie, and while Alicia slept easily and happily that night the other girls stayed up and discussed moves to try and how exciting this was to be on the team. Alicia arose early the next morning and decided to wander down to the common room, write a letter to her parents about getting on the team and post it before breakfast. She also pleaded them for a nice new broom in her letter as well.  
  
Life felt great for her that whole day except in potions and defense against the dark arts; "I don't like that greasy old scaly man" she thought to herself about Snape after her lesson, and the weird look professor Quirrell gave her when she was grinning all lesson, he asked quietly "will you stop smiling so excessively miss Spinnet?" in her ear. She brushed them off and was determined to look forward to her first practice that afternoon. After she had finished transfiguration, Katie Angelina and Alicia ran up to grab their stuff and go down to practice. They met the twins in the common room and went downstairs together. When they arrived at the locker room they were shown to their new lockers with their names on them and with their new robes inside.  
  
"They're beautiful" exclaimed Angelina as she looked at her new robes.  
  
"Wow" said Katie picking hers up and admiring them. Katie put hers on and did a little strut. "They suit me don't you think?" all three girls laughed as they fixed up any sleeves or crooked robes.  
  
"Hurry up!" yelled Wood from outside. "Bloody girls, they take forever to get ready." Oliver mumbled and grumbled under his breath. They all came running out onto the pitch. They were given instructions and got started, and it was more fun rather than practice.  
  
Alicia was enjoying practicing with her new team mates Fred and George Weasley the beaters, the chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood, Elijah Richards the keeper/captain and Tim Masterson the seeker. They were having mini practice matches with Oliver and Alicia verses Angelina and Katie as chasers practice. The beaters Fred and George were beating bludgers at Elijah to get him in practice for dodging bludgers while at the same time getting the Weasley boys' aim, accuracy and speed in good tact and Tim was zooming and whizzing around trying to catch the snitch on the loose.  
  
Everything was going good and everyone was having fun and there was so much commotion, and everyone was playing very competitively. Katie threw the quaffle with a mighty effort to Angelina and Angelina dodged Wood and was going pass it back to Katie but it was intercepted by Wood. Then Katie intercepted the pass to Alicia from Wood and it was knocked from her grasp by Alicia, the quaffle flew through the air, Wood cried out "get it Alicia!" so she sped forward, chasing the red thing flying through the air. She then heard Katie gasp in terror and she felt a thud and crunch feeling on her left side of her head and blacked out.  
  
Alicia had flown in the way of a violently thrust bludger, she had no time to see it. She had no time to react or move out of the way, she was hit in the side of her head suddenly. In the split seconds before it hit her, the girls gasped. Oliver pulled his broom into a dive at the sight of her falling limp off her broom. Tim yelled Oliver to fly faster, Fred and George gritted their teeth and fists clenched stiff with fear and suspense, Elijah wheeled around to see Alicia fall off her broom with the snitch in his palm and cursed out loud. Oliver pressed harder onto his broom to get more speed as Alicia was falling with her back heading to the ground her arms vertically flying as her body plummeted rapidly.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----------------------- ---------------------------------end of chapter 1 I hope this was ok because I consider myself an unconfident writer and I tend to write like I talk- really fast and without stopping- rather like Excel if you know who that is. Write to ya later! 


	2. who's fault?

Chapter 2 Disclaimer- I feel bad that I don't own harry potter and characters but I did come up with my plot and two of the characters so far- I hope. Anyway all JKR's.sob sob.waaaaaaa.  
  
2-Who's fault?-  
  
Oliver caught her wrist with his right hand and heaved her up under his arm. He looked down to see the ground a little too close as it was speeding towards him. He winced, he didn't have time to pull out of the dive and if he tried, he'd hit the ground anyway and break his new broom and if he let himself hit the ground on his broom it would break that way too and it might cause more damage as a splintered broom. He pulled himself off the broom in time to crash into the ground on his left side to break Alicia's fall. He had taken the full force of the fall and Alicia had fallen limply on Oliver. His broom zoomed wildly around in the air in loops. Luckily the earth had been softened by recent rains and there were still pools of water, mud and dead grass. The rest of the team witnessed Wood's crash into the ground and then reality checked in, so they came pelting to the ground dropping their brooms instantly and sprinting to the bodies in the mud. Oliver still held Alicia tightly under his right arm. Lying on his back now with Alicia's head and chest across his chest he meekly asked Fred if he could help him up;  
  
"A little help guys?" Oliver grinned as he pleaded. The twins smirked evilly.  
  
Fred and George lifted Alicia off Wood gently and laid her on her back on the pitch, Tim summoned Oliver's broom and held his own under one arm and Oliver's under the other. Oliver crawled over to Alicia and kneeled over her. He shook her gently and called her, hoping she'd wake;  
  
"Ally? Ally? Ally wake up!" he was scared now. What if he'd killed her? He'd killed one of his best friends? His heart started pounding his head started throbbing. He felt hot and flustered and with short breaths and terror filled eyes he scanned her face for signs of life. He started stressing and having a panic attack. He felt like a murderer.  
  
"She'll be alright Oliver. But we have to take her to the hospital wing." Said Elijah, a little panicky himself. In his mind Elijah was thinking "oh no. how could I let this happen? I'm responsible for these peoples safety and this is what happens? One of my team is dead?! What do I do now, do I get expelled!? Do I have to face her parents!? Oh man, Dumbledore is going to kill me! Gryffindor will all want to kill me! Maybe I'll save them the trouble, should I run into the forest and hide? No, I must be strong, brave and ..aghhhhhhhhh! Oh no, this all bad, everything's gone wrong!!! I'm given captain and I kill my players!!!!" Elijah brushed his hands through his hair and kept brushing his face, constantly. A definite symptom of panic.  
  
Oliver scooped her up and cradled her gently in both arms, struggling to his feet then he locked his knees straight as he steadied himself. His legs shook under his robes his head was spinning in fear as he started trudging towards the school, his heart pounded faster by the second as he unknowingly started to run. The skies let loose; the rain poured down in torrents like it was trying to drown the earth. Both Oliver and Alicia were covered in mud; from it flinging off Woods' speeding feet to it splattering on them from the bullets of water pelting the earth. All the team became soaked, and I mean soaked. Like as if Oliver had just dragged Alicia from the lake he ran towards the school drenched and dripping wet.  
  
As Wood was struggling over the lawns closer towards the entrance of the school, Alicia stirred. She half woke and looked up to see Oliver's face covered in mud and blacked out once more. She wasn't conscious to what she saw but later she could remember what she saw but didn't understand when it happened and she thought she dreamed it. Oliver pushed himself on, telling himself "just a little further", the lawns seemed to go forever and he kept forcing and pushing his legs to move and he was gasping for breath his chest heaved for air and from the terror he felt. He was running as best he could without stumbling and falling, trying to block out the pain of a broken rib or two. He burst into the entrance hall, his muddy shoes slipping as he headed for the stairs and in doing so his soaked and dirty robes leaving a lovely mess for Filch to find later and have little fit over.  
  
He pelted up the stairs and forced himself to keep the speed up even though it was killing his legs. In his head he complained "Why the hell does this school have so many damn steps?!" as he passed a confused looking professor McGonagall a little way up the stairs. She eyed him suspiciously, thinking Wood was taking a girl to his room and tsk'ing him in her mind and thinking "such behavior!", she then spotted that it was Alicia in his arms, and she stood watching him tearing up the stairs, she came to a conclusion then herself flew down the steps to go find the rest of her Gryffindor team.  
  
Wood was oblivious to everyone around him as his mind was set to one thing "getting Alicia to the hospital wing." But everyone watched him with an array of faces from surprise to anticipation. But one Slytherin watched with loathing of the boy holding Alicia. Flint surveyed the sight before him, had "that bloody Wood attacked her or just wanted to play hero and win her over?" he stood and pondered for a second "This year I'm going to make my move and she'll be mine." He finalized this thought with a smirk and kept on his trip down to the hall for dinner.  
  
Wood searched for the door to the hospital wing in panic, terror and total disarray. He realized he'd run the wrong way and spun around "turn right at the fourth floor! "He panted to himself. His head swirled from the lack of oxygen; he swayed as his legs slowed to a walk. He gasped and wheezed to breathe. He staggered along the corridor with his world before him swaying. He felt light headed and as if he were going to collapse and black out then and there, but he forced himself on for Alicia's sake. His legs shook like jelly on a plate and he could feel the blood thumping in his head and his heart pounding like a 3 year old child with a new set of drums in his chest.  
  
He saw the door to the hospital wing and exhaled in relief. He felt like his legs were going to fall off. He absolutely forced the last strength out his body to attempt a run to the door. He crashed it open and staggered and swayed as his head reeled, he was looking for Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey squealed at the sight before her eyes. Oliver put Alicia on a bed gently and gasped between wheezes;  
  
"Her ..head,...she. was.."  
  
"Hit in the head?!" shrieked madam Pomfrey. She carefully checked Alicia's head and magicked up some supplies. Oliver sat on the bed next to Alicia clutching his stitch and trying to breathe properly. Pomfrey cleaned some blood off Alicia and bandaged her head then turned her attention to Oliver. He had his broken ribs repaired and was lying exhausted with eyes clenched closed. He still wheezed and struggled to breathe and recover. He opened his eyes after a while, looking over at Alicia he felt guilty once more, and then the team came tearing into the wing.  
  
"Sorry we took so long but McGonagall forced us to pack up the quidditch things before we came up. Is she alright?" Katie said rather fast to Wood.  
  
"Y." Oliver was interrupted.  
  
"Yes. She will be fine." Said Pomfrey as she tried to mop up some of the mud Oliver had left on the floor.  
  
"Well are you ok Oliver?" asked Angelina with genuine fear in her voice and on her face too.  
  
"He is fine too. But let him rest now and take your mud with you if you could. Please leave quietly; I will take care of them." Pomfrey said stiffly and sounding annoyed. It seemed she had had enough of mud for one day.  
  
The team left with heads hanging low. The girls seemed relieved and began to discuss transfiguration homework even though it was the first week back. But Elijah seemed shaken by the whole experience and Fred and George kept telling him it wasn't his fault even though he felt it was. Fred kept feeling a hot scar of guilt come over his face and back every time the bludger was mentioned as he was the one who had pelted it, but still he joked along with George; they tried to make jokes to cheer everyone up. Tim was really quiet, it seemed he had lost a lot of confidence but he bared a polite grin to any enquiries. Later that night Oliver was released and met the team in the common room who were rejoiced to see him back.  
  
"Is Alicia awake yet?" enquired a curious Fred while slightly turning pink around the ears. George snickered, he remembered the jokes he had come up with after they had left the hospital wing, they were about Wood and Alicia having some alone time while in the hospital wing. In their first year Fred and George always implied to Alicia that Wood liked Alicia and they were meant for each other. Even though Angelina and Katie had taken Alicia's side of denying it, they actually agreed with the twins but never told Alicia.  
  
"No not yet..." Oliver replied dully.  
  
"Well..She is alive isn't she?" piped up George playfully, trying to break the uneasy the mood.  
  
"Aye. She will live, but probably hate me and won't trust me again." he spoke to floor, ashamed of himself and so not to show anyone his red eyes starting to fill with sparkled tears.  
  
"What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anyone's, it was just an accident. Ok?" Tim spoke up finally a little defensive too.  
  
"Don't you see? It is my fault! I told her to chase the quaffle.and it was all my fault.." he desperately spat out, trying to keep his voice calm but failing, it came out choked and faltering and trailing off at the end.  
  
The girls watched Oliver with sympathetic gazes, wondering how hurt he must feel, probably like how they felt. Tim frowned and kept frowning as he looked away to the fire. The whole common room fell silent, the other students from various years listening intently. Elijah walked up behind Oliver and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"Oliver.." he said quietly. But Oliver brushed him off violently and sprinted up to his room. The common room felt like Antarctica, everyone was deadly silent, now the team started feeling guilty again too. Wood got to his door and reefed it open and slammed it shut. He ran to his trunk and riffled through it for clean clothes. He threw on some clothes and school robes over the top and sprinted back downstairs and through the common room ignoring everyone as they all watched him tear through the portrait hole at a great rate of knots. Percy stood up pompously and said;  
  
"Well. I think he needs sorting out. He."  
  
"Shut up Perce!" said Fred and George together and they glared at him. He stuttered and stammered some indefinite noises and retreated to a dark corner of the room and immersed himself in a book.  
  
Oliver had to go see Alicia; he knew it was where he had to be. He couldn't face any questions from anyone or his friends right now or even his friends for that matter. He walked quickly to the hospital wing keeping his face looking at the floor, his mind spinning with questions and theories. He somehow made his way to the door into the wing. He stood staring at the door considering whether to go in or not. He stepped up close to it and was nose to door with it. He turned around to leave but leaned against the door for a moment before opening it half way to go into the hospital wing.  
  
"I wonder if she hates me? What if she wants to see me? To yell at me? Oh Merlin! What's going to happen? What should I do? What if she's dead, Pomfrey will kill me!"  
  
This and about another million things were going through Oliver's head all at once as he held the door ajar. Then he decided to go in and see her. He silently walked up to the curtains that she was behind and slid them aside. He sidled up to her bed staring intently at her calm face. He remembered to breathe after noticing he had been holding his breath and tried to collect himself. He stood staring at her for what seemed an eternity. Then he sat in the visitors chair next to her. The room was silent but Oliver's head was buzzing with questions;  
  
"Oh Merlin, is she still out or sleeping? Should I wake her? I want to apologize but she'll probably hate me either way. Oh heck here I go..."  
  
He watched her, lying there helpless, because of him. He leaned in closer and whispered closely into her ear, calling her softly. She turned her head to stop the tickling in her ear. As she did so her lips brushed Oliver's, he felt how warm and soft they were, he trembled and then forced himself to check into reality again ...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! end of chapter 2 hee hee I hope someone out there likes this otherwise I might be wasting time and energy. Ah well well..write to ya later! 


End file.
